1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a pneumatic single grain sowing machine having a seeds storage container, an air pressure operated, perforations exhibiting, and rotating individualization device, wherein the individualization device with the region of the individualization device disposed below the rotation axis at least in part is guided for the location of seed grains at the perforation by a seeds storage fed from the storage container to the individualizing device.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such as single grain sowing machine is known from the European patent document EP 0598636 B1. The problem with such a single grain sowing machine of large work width comprises that the individual side segments have to be brought from the working position into a transport position relative to the center part. Previous flap in mechanisms comprise that a parallelogram like linkage of rods is disposed between the center part and the side segments, wherein the outer section is pivoted in over the center part by way of the parallelogram like linkage of rods. This hinge technology is very expensive and costly. For example the German printed patent document 4303101 shows such a pivoting in.
Other hinge technologies, in particular in connection with agricultural implements and apparatus, where there are no storage containers with individualizing devices are disposed at the foldable side segments, the side segments are pivoted in around a swivel axis running in drive direction by 90 degrees in upward direction into a transport position. This however is not possible with single grain sowing machines, where the storage containers with the individualization devices are disposed at the foldable side segments, since the seed grains run into the open from the storage container through the intermediate space between the individualization device and the separating wall separating the storage container from the individualization chamber and through the individualization chamber.
Purposes of the Invention
It is an object of the in the present Invention to create a single grain sowing machine wherein the side segments with the storage containers and individualization devices disposed thereon can be pivoted by 90 degrees around a horizontally running swivel axis into a transport position.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become evident from the description which follows.